


The Swan

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A desk for Henry’s birthday is delivered and Emma gets a gift as well.</p><p>A/N: One Shot Written for Wooden Swan Contest<br/>-<br/>German Translation available here by 'Schattentaenzerin<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/544086 <br/>http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/508699370001120906531128 <br/>http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8635264/1/Der-Schwan</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swan

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Der Schwan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544086) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin)



**Author:** **sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: _The Swan_**  
 **Rating/Warnings:** pg-13 (a mention of drug use)  
 **Pairing/s:** Emma/August  
 **Character/s:** Henry, Geppetto,  
 **Summary:** A desk for Henry’s birthday is delivered and Emma gets a gift as well.  
 **Word Count: 1022**  
 **Author's Notes:** One Shot Written for Wooden Swan Contest

 **The Swan**  
August sat at the workshop bench with his father and sketched out a swan. He smiled because he was supposed to be drawing the plans for a desk for Henry. Emma had asked if he and Geppetto could make one for Henry’s birthday.

He started to crumple the page but instead tucked it under the stack of paper. He had other plans for it. He was planning a gift for Emma as well. He wanted it to be something special that she would absolutely love

He sighed and started to sketch out the desk and the dimensions. He was even thinking of a secret drawer to keep things. Some things were best hidden and Henry had a thing for secrets.

 

 

  
  **~x~**  

Emma opened the door and stepped out of the way. Geppetto and August carried a tarp covered object into the small apartment that Emma and Henry were staying in. They set it down over by the window where Emma pointed.

Geppetto smiled and removed the tarp. “I hope he likes it.” He said proudly.

“It’s beautiful.” Emma smiled at the older man. The desk was more elaborate than she expected. The front was richly carved.

“I will get the chair.” Geppetto smiled as he left them alone. The old man knew they were getting closer since the magick had restored August. It made him happy to see them together.

August smiled as Emma ran her hand over the smooth top of the desk he and Geppetto had made for Henry. She looked at the carving on the front and frowned slightly.

“A crown?” Emma asked.

“He’s a prince, Princess.” August grinned back at her.

“Call me that again and I will ….”

“You’ll what?” He interrupted. His grin got bigger. “Admit it you like the thought of being a princess.”

“It’s weird. Everything has been weird since the curse broke and all the magick stuff.” Emma pressed on the crown and a drawer opened on the side of the desk. “What the hell?”

“I thought he would think it’s cool to have a hidden drawer.” August shrugged.

Emma smiled. “I guess so.”

“Well at least you’ll know where he’ll hide his weed.” August started to chuckle.

“Oh God! That is not even funny.” Emma said horrified.

“Yes it is.” August laughed. “He’ll have a rebellious streak.”

“Oh I hope not.” Emma said as she pushed the secret drawer back in.

“You were rebellious so why shouldn’t he be too?” August asked.

“I wasn’t rebellious I was angry. There is a difference.” Emma said.

“Was it because of me?” August looked down. “Because I left you all alone when I was supposed to protect you.”

“No not really. You were a child. It wasn’t your fault, you know.” Emma said. “I don’t even think I know why I was angry. I still don’t completely understand my feelings from back then. I don’t suppose I ever will.”

August took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “You’re not alone anymore. I won’t let you down again.”

“I know.” Emma smiled and squeezed his hand back. Have I told you how glad I am that you are ok?

“Yeah.” August smiled. “I’m glad too.”

The door opened and Geppetto came in with a chair that had a crown carved on the top of the back. Geppetto smiled as he sat it at the desk. He saw Emma and August holding hands and blushed a bit. He bowed slightly. “I have things that I must finish at the shop. Good day Princess.”

“Good day to you Geppetto.” Emma said with a smile.

“Just a minute Papa and I will come with you.” August said.

“No you stay and see what the Prince thinks of his present.” Geppetto said as he walked toward the door. He didn’t want to interrupt his son’s courting of the Princess.

“All right but I’ll be back as soon as I can.” August said.

“There is no rush. Stay as long as you like.” Geppetto said as he walked out the door. He closed it behind him.

“Do you think he approves?” Emma asked half seriously.

“I think he’s getting impatient for me to propose.” August wasn’t joking and it was written all over his face.

“You’re kidding. Please say you’re kidding.” Emma knew he wasn’t.

“Would it be such a terrible thing?” August asked.

“No, but I don’t think we are ready for marriage just yet.” Emma let go of his hand and walked over to the kitchen to pour some coffee. She held up the pot to offer him a cup and he nodded.

“There would be an engagement of at least one year. That’s protocol for royalty.” August said

“I’m not …” Emma sighed. She brought over two mugs of coffee. “That doesn’t matter we should be ready before we get engaged.”

“Hmmm. I see.” August reached into the larger desk drawer and pulled out a box. “So I should just take this back then?”

“What is it?” Emma looked at it curiously. The box was too big to be a ring box.

“Open it and see.” August handed her the box and smiled mischievously.

Emma pulled the ribbon and opened the box, inside was a delicate wooden swan with its feathers interlaced. Emma carefully lifted it out. “It’s beautiful. Did you make this?”

“Well yeah but the real surprise is inside.” August told her.

“How do I get it open?” Emma looked it over.

“Spread its wings.”

Emma carefully spread the wings apart and the back opened to reveal a silver ring with an amber stone.

“August, is this really what I think it is?” Emma looked at the ring in wonder.

“The stone is amber, ancient tree sap to be exact.” He took the ring out of the swan box and took her hand. “Princess Emma will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

“Yes, even though I know we should wait I will marry you.” Emma said as he slid the ring on her finger.

“Oh cool!” Henry shouted from the door. He ran over and hugged Emma. “This is my best birthday ever.”


End file.
